Full Throttle (finisher)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= is the name used for Kamen Rider Drive, Mach, and Chaser's finishers. Each Shift Car (or Signal Bike) has a variety of different finishers depending on whether it's used by Drive or with either his Handle-Ken, Door-Ju, or Trailer-Hou weapons (or Mach or with his Zenrin Shooter weapon and Chaser or with his Shingou-Ax weapon). Following the appearance of Roidmudes accessing Fusion Evolution States by combining with humans via the Neo Viral Cores, Mr. Belt has Rinna modify the three Riders' systems, namely himself and the two Mach Driver Honohs, so the Full Throttle finishers can seperate the Roidmude's human hosts leaving them unharmed. Drive After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace, and lifting the Shift Car currently placed within the Shift Brace once, Drive can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Shift Car. Speed= *Type Speed's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. A variation of this finisher has Tridoron forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Drive is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off his car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy. **Type Speed Flare's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. ***The second finisher of Type Speed Flare, is a powerful version of SpeeDrop by Tridoron, but with the burning fire energy and Kiriko Shijima driving Tridoron. This finisher is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. **Type Speed Spike's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Shadow's Full Throttle finisher is the . ***The second finisher of Type Speed Shadow is a powerful version of the SpeeDrop with Tridoron, only Drive uses Midnight Shadow's cloning powers to bombard it from every direction. This finisher is exclusive to Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3. **Type Speed Hunter's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses projections of Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. ***There is a variation of Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash finisher, where after the Energy Prison traps the the enemy, it combines with the Monster to become the Energy Poison before crushing down on the enemy. The Drive Driver announces "Full Throttle Special: Hunter and Monster!" during the finisher. This finisher is exclusive to Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!. **Type Speed Vegas' Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. ***'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. ***'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. **Type Speed Mixer's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive fires a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire at the enemy, binding them in place. **Type Speed Monster's Full Throttle finisher is the , where a tongue shoots out of the Massive Monster Tire and binds the enemy in place before Drive drags them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster. **Type Speed Cab's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Doctor's Full Throttle "finisher" makes Drive hover in the air as medical equipment appears around him, which is then used to remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. The downside is that, true to its name, Mad Doctor's healing is excruciatingly painful. Drive's Rider Kick.jpg|SpeeDrop (Normal ver.) Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Tridoron ver.) Flare Stream.png|Flare Stream Max Flare Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare & Tridoron ver.) SpeeDrop Shadow.png|SpeeDrop (Midnight Shadow & Tridoron ver.) JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash (Energy Prison ver.) Monster Hunter FT.png|JustiSmash (Energy Prison + Monster ver.) Million Attack.png|Million Attack CannonCrete.png|CannonCrete Monster FullThrottle.png|MonsCrunch CQ Healing.png|Unnamed healing procedure |-| Wild= *Type Wild's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Wild Dump's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive slams the Rumble Smasher into the target while it is spinning at high speeds with incredible force. **Type Wild Wrecker's Full Throttle finisher is the . Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|DriRumble |-| Technic= *Type Technic's Full Throttle finisher is the **Type Technic Braver's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive makes the Ladder Expander grab the enemy and drag them in his direction close enough for him to unleash a powerful roundhouse kick on the captured target. **Type Technic Gravity's Full Throttle finisher is the . Technic Rescue Down.PNG|Rescue Down |-| Dead Heat= *Type Dead Heat does not have a true Full Throttle finisher due to how its Shift Car is designed. However, it does allow Drive to execute the attack. **Type Dead Heat Flare's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the Dead Heat Drop, where Drive is coated in flames during his Dead Zone-powered attack. Dead Heat Punch.png|Unnamed punch DeadHeatRiderKick.jpg|Dead Heat Drop (Normal ver.) DeadHeatDropFlare.png|Dead Heat Drop (Max Flare ver.) |-| Formula= *Type Formula's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive is covered in bright blue energy as he strikes the enemy with a flying kick. **During Type Formula's first ever outing, its Full Throttle finisher was an unnamed Rider Punch, though the sheer power of the attack on top of the G-Forces pressed onto Drive's body gave Shinnosuke whiplash. Full_Throttle_Formula_Punch.png|Unnamed punch Wpid-20150313083556.jpg|Formula Drop |-| Tridoron= *Type Tridoron's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. The Attack 1.2.3 version focuses more colorful energy. TriDrop.png|TriDrop (Normal ver.) Attack 123 Kick FT.png|TriDrop (Attack 1.2.3 ver.) |-| Fruits= *Type Fruits' Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive is standing on a floating Orange piece, flying to close his enemy and slashing it with the Daidaimaru on the Musou Saber in Naginata Mode. Drive Naginata Musou Slicer.png|Naginata Musou Slicer |-| High Speed= *Type High Speed's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick, which appears to be a replica of Type Speed's SpeeDrop where Drive charges himself in a glittering light-like energy before destroying the target with a flying kick. Drive High Speed Full Throttle Kick.PNG|Unnamed kick Handle-Ken The Handle-Ken has two Rider Slash Full Throttle finishers. Drift Slash= * : These attacks depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's blade. Once done, the sword's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a steering wheel icon appear on the Driver. **Dream Vegas: When Drive slashes an enemy three times, the number 7 appears with cards, chips, and lottery-related items bursting out, which then reflects an image of the number 777 on the target. **Shift Speed: When Drive slashes an enemy, a blue automobile light trail appears and reflects a red then blue image of either a speedometer, a rev counter, or a fuel gauge on the target. **Midnight Shadow: When Drive slashes, a giant energy shuriken is shot at the enemy. **Shift Wild: Drive strikes the enemy with one energized slash before he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes until they are destroyed. **Rumble Dump: After activating the Full Throttle for Type Wild Dump via the Drive Driver and Shift Brace, Drive strikes the enemy with both the Rumble Smasher and energized slashes from the Handle-Ken as he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes and Rumble Smasher strikes until they are destroyed. SpeedVegas TurnSlash.png|Dream Vegas ver. TypeSpeed TurnSlash.png|Speed ver. Chaser Spider Execution.png|Midnight Shadow ver. Wild Drift Slash.png|Wild ver. Dump Drift Slash.png|Rumble Dump ver. |-| Drift Rotation= * : These attacks depend on Drive's current Type form when he presses the weapon's "horn" after turning its steering wheel once. **Type Wild: Drive spins like a top and slashes the enemy several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear, while also leaving skid marks on the ground. **Type Speed: Drive unleashes an enhanced spin slash that can destroy multiple enemies at once. Wild Drift Rotation.png|Type Wild ver. Speedy Rotation.png|Type Speed ver. Door-Ju The Full Throttle finishers with the Door-Ju, , all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's barrel. Once done, the gun's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a driver-side door icon appear on the Driver. *Shift Speed: Drive fires several flaming shots, then accelerates them by kicking an energy wheel that forms on the side into their path, slamming into their target at a terminal velocity. *Fire Braver: Drive fires a beam of energy resembling the Ladder Expander, which grabs the enemy and pins them to the nearest wall before he pulls the trigger to detonate the energy construct, taking out the target along with it. *Rolling Gravity: Drive fires a ball of energy resembling the 10-ton Weight, which flies over directly above the enemy and pelts them with a series of bullets before the energy construct falls like a rock, detonating as it hits the target. Type Speed Tire Blast.jpg|Speed ver. Technic Braver & Door Gun FT.png|Fire Braver ver. Technic_Gravity_PerfecShot.png|Rolling Gravity ver. Trailer-Hou The Trailer-Hou has two Rider Shooting Full Throttle finishers, both of which depend on a Shift Car being inserted into the and up to two other Shift Cars being loaded into the . Once the loading is complete, the displays the word "FULL". Each of these attacks correspond to one of Drive's strongest Types. Trailer Impact= * : In Type Formula, Drive fires an enhanced projectile shot at the enemy after inserting Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot and two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel. **Shift Speed & Shift Wild: Fires a blue energy blast. **Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02: Fires a blue energy blast. **Shift Speed & Midnight Shadow: Fires rapid energy bullets. **Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy beam. **Jacky F02 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy stream. Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|Speed & Wild ver. F01 F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02 ver. Formula three + Trailer Impact.png|Speed & Midnight Shadow ver. F01 F03 Trailer Impact.png|Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03 ver. F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|Jacky F02 & Sparner F03 ver. |-| Trailer Big Impact= * : In Type Tridoron, Drive fires the actual Tridoron at the enemy after inserting a Type Change Shift Car (excluding Shift Formula) into the Shift Landing Slot and Shift Tridoron into the Shutter Gate Panel. The moment Drive executes this attack, he is automatically reverted to a weaker Type based on the Type Change Shift Car he uses. **Shift Speed: This version is strong enough to destroy even a Super Evolved Roidmude while immediately reverting Drive to Type Speed. **Shift Technic: This version is strong enough to forcibly defuse a Roidmude that underwent Fusion Evolution upon contact while immediately reverting Drive to Type Technic. **Shift Wild: This version is used once to try and defeat both Gold Drive and Roidmude 004 while immediately reverting Drive to Type Wild, only to fail as a result of Heart absorbing the shot for them before unleashing a powerful earthquake. Speed Hou.png|Speed ver. Fire the Technical Cannon!.png|Technic ver. Wairudo Tai-Hou.png|Wild ver. Mach After raising the Signal Landing Panel on the Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Signal Bike and Shift Car. Mach= * : An attack with theatrics powerful enough to destroy a Roidmude with ease. Using other Signal Bikes (or Shift Cars) alter his finisher somewhat. **Mach Kikern: Mach is surrounded by a red Demon Beast-shaped aura while he executes his Kick Macher. **Mach Arabull: The Kick Macher becomes the Roughening Kick Macher, which is powered up with the Rumble Smasher on Mach's left leg. Mach RiderKick.png|Kick Macher Kikern Kick Macher.png|Kikern Kick Macher Arabull Kick Macher.png|Roughening Kick Macher |-| Deadheat Mach= * : An upgraded version of the Kick Macher. **Like Drive, when Deadheat Mach initiates a Full Throttle with Shift Mad Doctor, the Cure Quicker will make him hover in the air as medical equipment appears from it to surround him and remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. However, during the healing process, he will experience excruciating pain. Heat Kick Macher.png|Heat Kick Macher Burst DOCTOR FullThrottle.png|Unnamed healing procedure Arabull Kick Macher (DH Ver).png|Roughening Kick Macher Zenrin Shooter The Zenrin Shooter has two different Full Throttle finishers, both of which depend on what Signal Bike has been inserted into the behind the weapon's barrel. Like how it is normally, the Zenrin Shooter's Full Throttle can be influenced by Mach's current Signal form depending on how many times the Boost Igniter is hit. Hit Macher= * **Signal Mach: Mach fires a bullet of white energy blasts shaped like his motorbike half. **Mach Kaksarn + Signal Mach: Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter once, making the blast fire bursts that spread around the targets, hitting them multiple times. **Mach Kikern + Signal Mach: Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter four times, making the blast summon three fully grown red bullet beasts to maul the poor sod this finisher is aimed at. **Deadheat Mach: By activating the Full Throttle through the Mach Driver Honoh, Mach can use a version of the Hit Macher, shooting energy constructs that resemble the Shift Dead Heat Car's motorbike portion. Signal Mach Hit Macher.png|Mach ver. Hit Macher Kaksarn.png|Kaksarn ver. ZenrinShooter Kikern finisher.png|Kikern ver. Deadheat Mach Hit Macher.png|Dead Heat ver. |-| Beat Macher= * **Signal Tomarle: Mach spins the Zenrin Striker before slamming it into the target, paralyzing their movements and making them fall to the ground. **Signal Kaksarn: Mach spins the Zenrin Striker and repeatedly slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target, eventually destroying them. **Deadheat Mach: After the Full Throttle in his Driver has been activated and Mach spins the Zenrin Striker, he slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target's body and slashes them within his Berserk Mode. Tomarle Beat Macher.png|Tomarle ver. Mach Hyakuretsu Beat.png|Kaksarn ver. DHM Beat Macher.png|Dead Heat ver. Chaser After raising the Signal Landing Panel on the Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Chaser can execute the . This finisher has two variations. *Chaser focuses power into his right leg, making it glow purple as he slams into the enemy with a Scissor Kick. *The second version has Chaser finishing off an enemy with a Flying Side Kick. Chaser's Rider Kick.jpg|Chaser End (Scissor Kick ver.) ChaserEnd EP36.png|Chaser End (Flying Side Kick ver.) Shingou-Ax The Full Throttle finisher with the Shingou-Ax, , depends on the Signal Chaser Bike being loaded into the on the weapon's pole before the red on its shaft is pressed. This attack has two variations. *Chaser swings the Shingou-Ax several times, with the path of his swing seconds before each swing generating black-and-white tracks that resemble a crosswalk. He can also do it just once to create an instant swinging path. *Chaser flies up and uses the Shingou-Ax to strike the enemy with a spin slash. Across Breaker.png|Straight slash ver. AB Flying Slash.png|Flying slash ver. Gold Drive Gold Drive activates all of his Full Throttle finishers by loading any stolen Shift Cars/Signal Bikes into his Shift Brace, even if he has a weapon that requires said item to be loaded into it. Alternatively, he can even channel his own power when the two aforementioned devices were absent. Of course, most of his attacks are stolen from his opponents (Drive, Mach, and Chaser). *With the Zenrin Shooter and Signal Tomarle, Gold Drive fires several blasts from the Zenrin Shooter which creates explosions that surround his opponent. *With the Door-Ju and his own power, Gold Drive fires a ball of energy which flies over directly above the enemy. Afterwards, he pops the ball with the Break Gunner into a hailing barrage of bullets. Signal Tomarle Hit Macher.png|Hit Macher w/ Zenrin Shooter Gold Drive Door Ju scattershot.png|PerfecShot w/ Door-Ju Gold_Drive_PerfecShot_pop.png|Gold Drive destroyed the energy ball with Break Gunner. Combined Full Throttles *Drive and Mach performed a Double Rider Kick to defeat Roidmude 096. They later performed a variant, this time amplified by the 'tornados' of the Ride Boosters, to destroy the Tornado Roidmude. *During one version of the SpeeDrop with Tridoron, Kamen Riders Mach and Chaser (along with their respective Rider Machines Ride Macher and Ride Chaser) join in on the kick with Drive. Drive & Mach's Double Kick.jpg|Double Rider Kick (SpeeDrop + Kick Macher) Triple_Rider_SpeeDrop.png|Triple Rider Kick (SpeeDrop + Kick Macher + Chaser End) Category:Kamen Rider Finishers